


Trick of the light

by cardinal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, April Showers 2015, At least at the start, Fluff, HAHAHAHA I'M SORRY, I promise it's fluffy, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal/pseuds/cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio wished that Hinata would wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the light

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY  
> I SHOULD POST SOME FLUFF SOON

Kageyama Tobio wished that Hinata would wake up.   
  
  
Not to cuddle, or anything, of course. Rather, because there was something bugging him, something on the edge of his mind that troubled him for reasons he didn't know, and he had read somewhere that talking to someone about your problems was always a good idea. Though, it didn't say what to do if the person you wanted to talk to was asleep. Therefore, Kageyama assumed that this factor must be irrelevant, and proceeded to nudge fast-asleep Hinata with his elbow, in an attempt to rouse him.   
  
  
Unfortunately for the setter, Hinata didn’t stir, only mumbled something in his sleep -Kageyama swore he heard something about “Bakageyama!”- and pulled the heavy duvet upwards, so that only a messy pile of orange hair could be seen. It was so ridiculous yet so endearing that Kageyama had a hard time trying not to either laugh at Hinata or punch him. (The little chirrups escaping from Hinata's mouth were also not helping his growing urge to kiss the decoy senseless.)   
  
  
Instead,  he vocalized his thoughts on the matter.    
“Idiot.”   
Silence punctuated the sentence, and somewhere in his mind, he half expected Hinata to reply with a fiery insult. So, when the silence stretched on for more than a few minutes, Tobio blushed violently, then realised there was no asshole to laugh at him so _why was he fucking blushing_?   
  
  
To show the invisible, glasses-wearing jerk he was _fairly_ sure was laughing at him and his embarrassment silently that he was serious, the setter shuffled up to Hinata (which was fairly difficult, since his arms had been trapped under his weight and they ached like fuck) and yelled in his ear: “Oi. Hinata. Dumbass. Baka. Wake up!”   
  
  
“Waaaahh!”   
  
It was with some satisfaction that he watched Hinata bolt straight up, his head turning in all directions, panic written on his face.    
  
"Y-You wanna figh- Oh, it's you. God, I thought someone was out to kill me! "    
  
Glaring at Kageyama sleepily, he then added:    
"Your voice is really scary, Tobio. Like a serial killer who's gargled on… on   
… the ashes of the dead they've killed!"   
  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"    
Nevermind that the whole thing didn't make any sense, he just wanted to wipe the smirk off Hinata's face. Kageyama automatically leaned over to strangle the hell out of Hinata. He missed. Hinata ducked with triumph.   
  
"Ha!"   
  
The brunette did the next possible thing and grabbed the decoy and pulled him close, intending to do _something_ to him, but Hinata made a sort of squawking noise and the chokehold became sort of a hug-   
  
The next thing he knew, Hinata had wrapped his arms around Kageyama as well. The decoy stretched up and kissed him, as their noses bumped. (At least this time they hadn't collided painfully, like they had done when they happened to confess to each other at the same time.)   
  
"Boop," Hinata announced after they had broken the kiss.   
  
Kageyama frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "What's that meant to mean?"   
  
"Nothing~" And he kissed him again, a small peck that made Tobio's insides squirm in a not unpleasant way.   
  
Lying content, shared warmth and the smell of orange making him sleepy, Kageyama remembered with a jolt the reason why he had woken up Hinata in the first place.   
"Oi. Hina-Shouyou."   
  
Hinata opened his eyes, and Kageyama felt a tremor go through Hinata at the sound of his first name. He continued.    
  
"Can you n-not…" Fuck, he didn't know what to say! He fidgeted in discomfort and distress.    
  
"Tobio, don't worry!  It'll come back to you soon, " Hinata reassured.   
  
More lazy cuddles (with Hinata deciding to lie on Kageyama after a few minutes),  and Kageyama managed to blurt out:   
  
"Canyounotgotoschooltomorrow?"   
  
Hinata looked at him, bemused and confused.    
"Hah? I know you're injured, Kageyama, but it doesn't mean I can't go to school either! "   
  
The words were meant as teasing, jokey, but a tide of panic had risen in him at these words (and annoyance, because he had to wait until his fucking arm had healed before he could play again), and it was as if he knew something bad was going to happen to Hinata if he let him go. The pressure in his chest increased until he was drowning, and in a wave of desperation, he realised that he _couldn't_.    
  
That might've been why he had also admitted after Hinata began to look worried:    
"I-I just have a feeling something bad will happen to you and I'm wif-woo-worried for you."   
  
He was met with the chime of Hinata's laughter.    
"Kageyama, you're so cute!" Ignoring Kageyama's indignant protests that "I'm not cute! ", he added,    
"If I stay, though, what shall we do? Cuddle?"   
  
Kageyama reddened. "N-no!" Admittedly, that had been one of his ideas.    
  
Hinata chuckled again. "If we're slacking off school, then we need to turn off your alarm."   
  
"Later," Kageyama groaned, forgetting that his alarm wasn't even on in the first place.    
  
"Well, it's your fault if we wake up at five in the morning! "   
  
"… Shut up." _And hug me_ , he had thought and Hinata must've seen it in his eyes for the embrace that he gave Kageyama next was bone-crushing.   
  
Hinata looked at him in content, the colour of his eyes a warm, powerful gold honey amber that reminded Kageyama of the sun and summer, and wormed even closer to Kageyama, so close that he could hear their hearts, beating in-sync like a ticking of a clock-   
  
__ Tick.   
  
No. It was nothing. Kageyama continued the cuddling.    
  
__ Tick.   
  
It wasn't his imagination this time. But his alarm didn't make this loud a noise.    
  
__ Tick.   
  
He counted the ticks.    
  
__ Four.   
Five.   
Six.   
Seven.   
Eight.   
Nine.   
Te   
  
~   
  
The sunlight takes him away.    
  
Kageyama stares at the empty half of his bed. He watches as the light dissipates, taking his Hinata with it. 

  
He remembers, and wishes he can fall back to sleep again, to meet his Hinata again, because an illusion is better than the harsh reality. He wishes he could cry, sob, let out anything, but he can’t. The tears have dried, along with the sunflower on his desk, wilted and broken; a mirror image, then.    
  
Kageyama Tobio wishes that Hinata would wake up, except Hinata can't, because Hinata has died a year ago.   


**Author's Note:**

> Based of this prompt by otpprompts.tumblr.com :
> 
> Imagine your OTP cuddling together on their bed. They share each other’s warmth and the beating of their hearts are the music in the background. They kiss and hug every now and then. An occasional giggle. Person A then notices the ticking of a clock. At first, they ignore it and continue the cuddling session with Person B. The clock ticks again. Again. And again. That’s when Person A wakes up. They turn to the side and see an empty space on the bed. They then remember. Person B is dead.


End file.
